Time Shift
by Razorwind
Summary: A ship crashes down to earth, bringing with it two occupants hunting a third of their kind, but in chasing their prey they will encounter the proctectors of this world, begining with those at their point of entry to this dimension...20XX. MM.MMX.MMZ


_**Time Shift**_

_Part 1: 20XX_

People looked up at the sky as what looked like storm clouds gathered, lightning flashing within them as they swirled around one patch of sky. There was a blinding flash accompanied by a loud boom and the clouds dispersed, a small object flying rapidly away from the cloud activity.

The object grew in size as it fell towards the earth, revealing it to be a huge object in reality.

The huge ship was falling towards the ground at a great rate of speed, retro-thrusters firing to attempt to break as the main module at the front pointed downwards, the frame-like section that housed a docking bay and connected the rest of the ship to the engine section following.

It blasted over the city, missing the skyscrapers by only a mile or two before ploughing into the land outside the city, sliding to a halt and leaving a mile long trench in the ground.

On the bridge a figure turned to the person sitting next to him,

"You OK Dai?" he asked, removing his helmet, leaving a visor covering his eyes, seemingly bolted to his head

The other person, Dai, waved his one remaining hand on the end of his functioning arm,

"Do I look OK?" he asked "I have no new injures from the crash, if that's what you wanted to know"

The other nodded his head, unstraping himself from the pilot's chair and walking over to the remains of Dai. His comrade had only one hand and full arm; the other was gone, just above the elbow, as were his legs and a large portion of his lower body,

"Sorry about this Dai, I shouldn't have let you take on Sinshimatsu," the visored figure said, freeing the remnants of his friend and slinging Dai's arm and hand around his neck.

"Look Yoh, we've been over this before, If I hadn't have kept Sin busy you wouldn't have been able to redirect the bomb" he told the other, "Now just get the shells of those 10 Shimatsus back there and fix my damned body"

000

Many people had noticed the falling ship, some good, some bad and only one recognised it.

A blue armoured figure riding a hoverbike shaped like a dog was speeding towards the crash site, wondering what on, or above, earth it was.

Another figure, armoured in red, jumped from building to building, his yellow scarf trailing out behind him as he made his way to the crash site, aware of the other figure's presence, as he always was.

Behind them both was a flying drone built around a central rotor with a small gun on either side and a 'W' marked on it, flying towards mile long trench, keeping an eye on the two figures.

The blue armoured one reached the site first, climbing off the bike before it changed in to a red dog, which the blue figure turned to,

"Head home Rush, I'm going to have a look round here myself, I'll call you back if I need you, OK?" he said, the dog nodding before teleporting out, forming a red beam that rose into the air and faded out.

The blue figure sighed as the dog left and began walking towards the crashed ship, only to turn round again as a familiar tune was whistled behind him, the red armoured figure landing beside him, bringing a grin to the blue figure's face,

"Protoman, what are you doing here?" he asked, knowing the answer,

Protoman turned to him, "Making sure you don't get into _too_ much trouble brother," he told the blue armoured one, who sighed

"You worry about me too much"

"No, I worry about you just enough Megaman"

With a shake of his head, Megaman motioned his brother to follow him and continued to walk towards the downed ship, Protoman following behind, grinning.

The drone silently followed the pair as they approached the ship.

000

Yoh had got Dai into the medical bay and his friend was currently lying on an operating table as Yoh worked on the 10 other bodies in the bay, dismantling the different parts of them and transferring them to his fallen comrade, rebuilding his shoulder and laying the framework for the arm.

"Hey Dai, I'm going to make some modifications to your design, mainly to increase your offensive capabilities but also to give you some close range and melee skills" Yoh told the other as he worked on him, a small screen beside the table was showing Dai's schematics,

Dai seemed to consider this for a moment, then nodded, "yeah, go on then, just keep all of my existing weaponry"

Yoh turned and headed for the door, "I'm going to activate the defences, I'll be back in just a minute" he told his patient before leaving the room and trekking back up to the bridge and activating a number of switches.

In a 30m radius of the ship a 1m thick ring began to glow on the ground, starting as a yellow and lightening as a whine filled the air, a shimmer became visible in a dome shape over the downed ship and Megaman turned to his brother,

"What the…?" he began but Protoman grabbed him, yelling,

"Move!"

The pair of them ran towards the ship, the line on the ground becoming brighter with every passing second,

"Should I call Rush?" asked Megaman, keeping up with his red brother

Protoman shook his head, "No time! Slide!" he yelled before jumping forwards and sliding along the ground, his blue armoured brother copying him as an engine noise was heard, barely louder than the increasing whine.

There was a blinding flash and the glowing line was gone, cutting into the ground as the forcefield became active, a shimmering, transparent dome covering the ship, and the underside as well judging by the cut in the ground.

"Wow" said Megaman, staring at the wall of energy, rapping his knuckles against it, "what do you think that engine noise was?" he asked Protoman, who merely shrugged,

"Dunno, lets just get to that ship"

As they walked off they failed to notice the drone, or what remained of it, having been sliced in half by the energy field, but its camera saw them and transmitted the images back to its point of origin.

000

"Interesting," said a voice in darkness, looking a screen showing images from a ground level, distorted and laced with static, "most interesting"

Hey people, hope you like this new fic, I'm striving to cover more fandoms than Sonic and Digimon and I think using one of my other favourite games should help.

And now I must implore you, you readers, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I already have one fic that has around 60 hits and no reviews, I want to know what you people think of my writing, be it good or bad.

Any flames will be disregarded…or used toast marshmallows, whichever mood I'm in.

_Reza Kaze_

_Razorwind_


End file.
